


problematic mcyt oneshot

by glitterknife



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not all of them, Omegaverse, Other, Piss kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, everything will be label and shit, if ur not in problemtic myct fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterknife/pseuds/glitterknife
Summary: do you like rare/problemtic ship ? yes?do you hate writing ? yesthen request here ! i will try to do every request i can ! no limiteverything will  be tag in the chapterships - prompt - warning will be in the notes, don't attack me lmao.server linkhttps://discord.gg/Yc9tkvKSEkREQUEST ARE OPEN
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar/Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Dream/TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Wilbur soot/Smajor1995, mcyt - Relationship
Comments: 165
Kudos: 674





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> degradation is my kink, so i might masterbate to you if u be 2 mean

REQUEST ARE OPEN

PLEASE READ THIS :  
I will do every request I can. I do request for all type of youtubers.  
Also, Warnings will be in the summary/titles.

COMING WORKS

TOMMYINNIT/TUBBO - fottage. first time  
FUNDY/JSCHLATT - pet play.  
TOMMYINNIT/TUBBO/JSCHATT/WILBUR/TECHNO - gang bang  
TECHNO/TOMMY - possessive ?  
PHILL/TOMMY/TECHNO/WILBUR - getting together  
PHILL/TOMMY - omorashi / piss kink  
PHILL/TOMMY - pet play

TUBBO/JSCHATT - non con  
WILBUR - jerking off to TommyInnit

WILBUR/FUNDY - pet play  
PURPLED/DREAM - grinding  
TECHNO/WILBUR-  
JSCHATT/TUBBO/TECHNO - festival fucking  
WILBUR/TOMMY- ABO  
DREAM/TOMMY - Video Chatting  
CAPTIAN/TUBBO - degradtion

PLEASE LEAVE REQUESTS  
FINSIH WORKS

1\. TUBBO/TOMMY - FISTING/ABO  
2\. TECHNOBLADE/PIGLINS - GANGBANG  
3\. PHILZA/TOMMYINNIT - PISS KINKS/DADDY KINK

4\. TECHNOBLADE / RAVENGERS - CUM INFLACTION, MOB FUCKING  
5\. SERVER INFO A


	2. Tommy/Tubbo - ABO/FISTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING : tubbo/tommy  
> KINKS: fisting, abo  
> WARNING : underage sexual interact
> 
> A/N: this is kinda short ? I promise, not every chapter will be like this .

TUBBO X TOMMY - ABO, Fisting

Soft coos of praises were whispered to the withering omega, fingers pressed into his core. Tommy above him. Tommy, no his alpha looked like he was in heaven. Eyes on him. Tommy’s cheeks were a flushed red. “Alp- ah- fuck-- Alph-” the omega whimpered, his body leaning into the other touch, three finger inside of him, moving at an speed, his finger brush past his core.  
“P-please. P-please.” Tubbo gasped, hips rolling up, as Tommy added another finger, a clot of slick escaping Tubbo’s cunt, coating the alpha hand in, Tubbo was rolling his hips. Gasps and sweet moans escaping him.  
“You're taking me so well,” Tommy groaned, adding the fifth and final finger. Tubbo’s mouth was open in a silent scream, body spasming around the other fist.


	3. Technoblade/Piglins - gangbang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING : Technoblade / Piglin  
> KINKS: kidnapping, bestiality, mob fucking, gangbang.  
> WARNING : Technoblade get fuck by piglin, kidnapped and shit, then he get catch

Piglin was away,, welcoming toward Techno-blade, always touching him, always giving him gifts. but Techno-blade try to ignore them. he know what they was doing and what they wanted. despite being half Piglin, he never felt an pull toward them. he heard of some hybird fucking their mob species, but he 

Every time techno blade's heat roll around, he try to avoid the nether like the plague. but, he needed netherite badly. Technoblade awoke, precum covering his inner thigh and he let out an annoyed growl. his ears was up. the other two was asleep. he slide off of the bed, leaving his things and walking toward the nether portal. He didn't plan on entering the Netherportal, it was the only area where the other two wouldn't hear him. He could feel his heat curling in his stomach, the precum covering his inner side He shove an hand down into his pants, ignoring his dick for his swollen vulva. touching it for an second, before, without thinking. he shove two fingers inside himself.

Before he could do anything else. two pairs of arms grab him, pulling him through the nether portal. before he could react, Two piglin grab onto him. one holding his arms together and the other grabbing his legs. The piglin was rough, holding onto him tight, like he was some sort of gold. "Let me go!” he struggled and squirm, twisting his body back and front when he get carry away from the nether portal. toward an remants.

he could feel panic well up inside him, as he slam his head into the one holding onto his arms. the piglin instantly drop him. and he pull his legs out from the other. jumping up and trying to run. but was tackle by the two piglin. who was letting out growls. his head smash into the ground. he could barely breathe, trying to twist his body. ignoring the grunt and growls from one of the piglin, suddenly, he was pick up again. his nose bleeding. he have four piglin holding onto him. making sure he wouldn’t be able to escape.

by the time the five arrived to the remants, the half player, half hybrid was tired, his whole body felt like fire. listening to the piglin grunt and chirp at each other. They had put him on an pile of items, netherite being the only real thing catching his attention. they keep pushing his hand on the pile, urging him to take it.

“an courting gift ?” he asked, getting an grunt in return. technoblade shifted. looking at the small stack of netherite and other goodies.

he look up at the five piglin, more have gather by then. looking back at the pile of goodies. he point at himself then the goodies. “are these for me?” he ask. having an feeling that they was trying to court him. one of the piglin bend down, the alpha of this little pack. - techno pressumed. and grab an gold ingot, putting it on technoblade’s lap. he look at it for an spilt second, before picking it up. looking over the ingot, it was pure gold. he put it back on the pile, picking up the neterite instead. he could feel the eyes on him. he could make everything he wanted and more. he put it down, weighting the option in his mind

the pro outweighs the con. hooking his fingers through his pants. he give them an tug. ignoring the piglins who was starting to get closer. he focus on himself. listening to the squeal and grunt escaping the other. clearly happy to see him accept them. he shudder when the piglin start to rut against him, trying to mount him through his clothes fingers ghosting his skin

“giv’ me an second.” he grumbled, setting his pants over the item he was given, before he could take off the other clothes an piglin rut into him, mounting him instantly. an loud whimper escape him. he push at some of the approaching piglin, wanting to strip his other clothes. he was quick to do so, before his jaw was grabbed and an penis was force into his mouth, the piglin push into him until he was ball deep inside him.

he let out an muffled panic sound when he was pick up. another piglin slam into him. three other piglin rut up against him. grunts escape from the piglin who fuck him like no tomorrow. more piglin was draw toward him. suddenly, two mouth attach to his nipples and he jump. his body twisting away. but the one in his ass. grab his hips, refusing to let him move.

tears escape his lips, he wasn’t sure if it was from pleasure or pain. but he didn’t care. he never felt this type of thing before. hands was touching him. rubbing, pinching, licking. everything. he was like goo, letting himself get move. he barely notice when the piglin change out. in an daze like state.

he didn’t know how many round he been through, how many piglin came in him. but he didn’t care. he let out an cry, as he came another time. - another dry orgasm. but it didn’t matter, he was sobbing by then. it felt good, he was getting overwhelmed. pushing at the piglin. his whole body ache. he felt like he was going pass out.

when suddenly, he heard an ‘ what the fuck, is that technoblade ?’ and the world went dark.


	4. Philza/Tommyinnut - Piss/Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING : TommyInnut/Philza  
> KINKS: Piss Kink/omorashi, Daddy Kink  
> WARNING : Underage person being sexualize, Huge age gap  
> opening ending

Tommy was curled up with Phill, shifting underneath his boyfriend’s arm. His bladder filled to the brim, and he was rock hand, any type of movement caused him to let out a whimper. “You can always tap out.” Phill whispered, a hand resting on the blonde boy's side, hand messing with the hem of his shirt.  
“I’m fine.” Tommy replied, shifting some more, legs pressed together. “Are you? You know, all you have to do is beg.” Phill’s hand were pressed against his hip, rubbing circles on it. “I’m not going to beg.” he huffed out, pressing himself closer to Phill. He didn’t want to beg, he knew that this was a punishment, he forgot the reason why. His mind was busy trying to stop himself from pissing, Phill kept looking down at him, before an cruel grin broke out on his face, “I’m going get a glass of water. Do you want one?” The older male asked, and Tommy broke.  
“F-fuck! Fine, i’m sorry!” Tommy whined. “Please. Can I piss?”  
“No.” Phil retired, and Tommy's eyes furrowed together. Phill wasn’t a harsh person, but he was enjoying this. enjoying the looks and whine coming from Tommy.  
“What? Not pog!” Tommy whimpered. “Please?” he shifted, uncomfortable. “Fuck- please, please. I do whatever- please”  
“Get on your hands and knee then” Phill remove his hands, watching as Tommy scrambles onto the floor. Cheek bright red. “and beg daddy to let you piss.”  
Tommy was a brat, he love pissing Phill off, maybe that is how he end up like this. “P-please,” Tommy look up at him. “Please, can i be please go piss? Please daddy. I really need to.” He begged, the words pouring out of him. “Please, i’ll be good! I won’t misbehave, please daddy!”


	5. Technoblade/Ravengers - cum inflaction, dry orgams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING : technoblade/ravenger  
> KINKS: cum infarction, multiples orgams, mob fucking  
> WARNING :

Technoblade was in his own world at the moment. And he was enjoying the peace, no war to fight. no annoying brothers to bug him. Adjusting his backpack.  
The world he was in was nice, he had to admit it. Lush trees, beautiful hills. But something was off and he couldn’t put his mind on it. The mobs haven’t attacked him unless he did. Creeper had gotten close and didn’t blow up.

“Maybe it's just me.” he mauled out loud, walking past an prillger outpost. It was empty. No prillger in sight. And techno mauled over the pro and con. Prillger barely give good loot. But it was rare to see an empty one. Nodding to himself as he made his choice, walking toward the outpost, holding his sword. He start at the upstair areas,making his way downstairs

The upstairs had nothing good, only carrots which techno scoff at. “Really, carrots?” he murmured. “I’m not a bunny.” He shakes his head, before moving down, he blinks when he notices a stable of sort. Holding ravagers. Which had gotten out of their pen. He took a step back, not wanting to deal with a pack of ravagers. Even if they are his favorite mobs.

When he took a step back, he step on a stick, and the Ravager’s had noticed him. Instead of attacking him like he expected. The biggest one, stalk toward him. Head tilted down, and it let out a soft growl. Nudging techno gently with it’s head. “Oh,” he said. This world had shocked him once two many time. Before Techno could react,The Ravager’s had grabbed him with his mouth, gentle. Treating him like a newborn animal. He squirmed. “Hey.” he yelped. The mouth was tight enough to keep him still, but not enough to do any real damage other than teeth marks. He was part on the floor, an head pressed down on him. Trapping him onto the ground. 

He squirmed, reaching for his sword to deal with the Ravager. But a large paw step on him. He let out a shriek of pain, trying to pull his arm out, when he felt a tongue run down his body, causing him to shudder. The pain in his arm was prominent. “Sto’p.” He gasped. The paw move from his arm, and techno snatch it closer, trying to get up. But a paw pushed him down. The other ravgers were getting closer, bending down to lick at him. Making sounds that he never heard before. He froze when he felt something big rubbed up against him. Looking over in fear to see that the ravagers were hard.

He let out a yelp, trying to struggle. But the ravger thrust onto his body, using him like an sex toy. The other lick at him, The tongue reminds him of a cat tongue. He shifted slightly, it did feel good in some weird way. The tongue mangled to hook under his pants, and the Ravager tug at them, before ripping them off.he let out a small mew of surprise, the pigmen eyes closing, shuddering from the cold air. 

Suddenly, a tongue lick at his core, causing him to shiver. He knew he couldn’t escape. He didn’t want to watch anything happen, the ravager who was licking at him, growling at the ravager who was rutting up against him. The other Ravager took a step back. Head bow. Techno could feel the movement above him, and could feel something sliding in between his cheek. He let out a small sob, that he didn’t know he was holding. The ravager from before lick at him. Rutting into him, sober drip onto techno’s body. The ravager rutting in between his phat ass cheek’s sober onto techno’s. Suddenly, his lower half was covered in cum from the first ravager sober dripping onto his back. 

With the added liquid, the ravager pushes into techno, which causes the pigman to shriek in pain, squirming. The ravager didn’t stop, pushing into techno and starting at a brutal pace, growling. The other ravengers, who was watching, came forward, and started to rut on techno, licking at him. He never felt this fill. It hurt, but it felt so good.

Each thrust, techno’s body was moved, rutting into the ground with each of them. He let out moans, the feeling of being rough house around was great. His body was pushed into the ground. The revenger that was fucking into him was going at an fast pace, moans and scream escaping him. Suddenly. The ravager grunt, as it came. Techno’s body tense up as he came for the fifth time, it felt so good.

He didn’t know how long he was there, being fuck like an flesh doll. The Ravagers had took turn with him, and once they was safisted with him. They left him there, cover and filled to the brim with cum, his stomach budging with cum.

He make an note to come back later


	6. SERVER INFO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/HYGZWAFeRc
> 
> i'm going update three chapter tomorrow :)

due to unfortunate event regretting the other server, i had decide to make an server for anyone who like mcyt, problematic or not. this server was just made so it quite small. the first five people can choose an prompt for me to join :)

this server is meant to be lay back and relaxing, everyone is welcome. just please be respetful. 

server link  
https://discord.gg/HYGZWAFeRc

ps,, i'm going update some chapter tonight :))


End file.
